Gregor and the Prophecy of Life
by Queen Lyds
Summary: After returning home from the Underland, Gregor has a dream that Luxa will die! He and his family go back to Regalia. Will he save her, or was coming back not a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

**Gregor and the Prophecy of Life**

_Hi, this my first fanfic ever and I hope it's good. I will probably post one chapter per week, and I have no idea how many chapters there will be. If there is anything that seems wrong or if you have suggestions, just write those in the reviews. Thanks! _

_(P.S. this story is taken place a few weeks after the code of claw.)_

**Chapter 1: The dream**

"Gregor! Breakfast is ready!" Even Gregor's mom shouting could not get him out of bed. He was so tired. He kept having dreams about the Underland and Luxa, and Ares, and Vikus. Just knowing that he would never see them again made Gregor's heart ache. He was glad that he wasn't the only one missing the Underland. Lizzie was still missing Ripred, and Boots was almost always talking to him in Crawler, and asking, "Where's Temp? Where's Temp? And Has-er? But Gregor knew that no matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he could never go back. So he got up, changed his clothes and fought his thoughts out of his mind.

When Gregor and Lizzie came in to their New York City apartment from school, their parents and Boots were gone. They were probably checking on Gregor's grandma. While Gregor, Lizzie, Boots and their mom was in the Underland, his grandma had a heart attack and was immediately sent to the hospital.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, ok Liz?" said Gregor, stretching his arms.

"Ok, I'll be making cookies for Ripre-," Lizzie paused. "Oh, never mind. We don't have any mix anyway."

"Wow," Gregor thought. It was about three weeks ago that they left the Underland and Lizzie still was thinking about making cookies for Ripred, even though she'd never see him again.

"Anyway, wake me up when Mom and Dad get home," Gregor called.

"Ok."

When Gregor walked into his bedroom, he took off his backpack and shoes and jumped onto his bed. He was so tired, he fell asleep in seconds. He had a dream about the Underland, but this one was different from all the others. Usually, Gregor would have flashbacks. Like when he last saw Luxa, or when The Bane's fangs sank into Ares's neck. This time, it was something that never happened. He and Luxa were in the Underland, he didn't know where, and Luxa was in some type of quicksand, and she was sinking to her neck. She was about a yard away from Gregor. There was nothing he could do but yell, "Luxa! Luxa! Don't go Luxa! Hold on!" But there was nothing to hold on to. Before he knew it, the quicksand went over Luxa's head, and she was gone forever. "No!" Gregor shouted in his sleep. When he woke up, his family was standing around his bed with mouths open wide, in a very surprised manner.

"Gregor, baby, are you all right?" Gregor's mom asked with concern.

"I don't know. I was having a nap, and then I was in the Underland. And Luxa was-"He stopped himself before he could say it.

"Louk-sa was what Gregor?" Boots asked.

"Dead. She was dead." Gregor jolted at the words. About 10 minutes of silence passed on before Gregor broke it.

"Oh man, I gotta go!" Gregor said as he got up from his bed and put on his shoes.

"Gregor, where are you going?" His dad asked.

"To the Underland," he replied.

"Oh, no, no, no. You nearly got killed last time," his mom said as Gregor nearly stepped out of his room. I'm not letting you go. There's no way that you're going. No way,"

"But Mom, I have to protect Luxa. If my dream's gonna happen when I'm not there, she'll die," Gregor protested.

"Gregor, how do you know your dream will happen?" asked Lizzie."Did Riprede teach you how to be a visionary? "Grace, please. Let him go," Gregor's dad said.

"What! How could you let your only son go to a place where he can get killed very easily!" Gregor's mom said, panicking.

"Grace, honey, its ok. He's in love. It's going to happen sooner or later. It might as well be now." Gregor's mom calmed down a bit. After about fifteen minutes, she spoke.

"Ok, if Gregor's goes, we all go. Mrs. Cormaci can check on Grandma for us."

"Yes! Now I can make cookies for Ripred! Yay! Yay!" Lizzie's reaction was probably the biggest.

"I see Temp again! I see Temp again!" Then Boots started speaking in Crawler. Gregor's reaction was just a smile.

"So how long are we staying?" Gregor asked his mom.

"As long as needed. But first we gotta tell Mrs. Cormaci," his mom replied.

After Gregor's family went to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and told her about their trip, she gave Gregor three flashlights with about 12 brand-new batteries, and new sneakers. The sneakers Gregor got now were almost as great as the last ones he got.

So, Gregor, Boots, Lizzie, and their parents went to the laundry room and one by one, slid into the grate that was also the gateway to the Underland. When they got to the end of the tunnel, each one of them stared at the beautiful stone city of Regalia. It was marvelous, almost as great-looking as New York. They all could have looked at it for hours, but they were all hungry and cold. They walked to the gates for about ten minutes. When they got to the gates, there were no guards. Just a pale-skinned, violet-eyed girl with a gold band on her head tied to the wall, screaming for help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The crime**

"Luxa!" Gregor yelled as he tried his best to untie Luxa. Since Gregor hadn't been practicing, he lost much of his strength. "Luxa, hang on! We'll get you out! Come on, Dad! Help me!"

Gregor's Dad was a lot stronger now. It was about a year ago that he was starved to death by the rats. But now that he had been fed and his illness went away, he was just like before he disappeared.

Gregor and his Dad finally got Luxa untied with her sword. Gregor thought that Luxa would embrace with Gregor and tell how much she missed him, but she was acting just like they had first met.

"Greetings, Warrior," said Luxa. "And to the rest of you. It is a good thing that you came. Regalia is in need of help." Luxa led Gregor and his family around the gates to Regalia and to a secret passage. One by one, Gregor's family dropped in, then Gregor, and last was Luxa. There was a long dark path that seemed to never end. Gregor gave his family and Luxa a flashlight, and he used his echolocation skills to find his way around. Gregor wanted to speak Luxa alone so, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her ahead.

"Luxa, it's great to see you. What happened while I was gone?" Gregor asked innocently.

"Do not talk like that a queen!" Luxa said in a disgusted tone.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" Gregor almost yelled.

"Ok, 'warrior,' if you really do not know. A few nights ago, our guards and Ripred saw a figure out near the entrance to the Overland. Ripred said that the person had an Overland scent, and that it was male. He suspected it was you."

"I was never in the Underland after I left besides now! Couldn't Ripred have smelled me and recognized the scent?" Gregor asked.

"My bond is getting old; his smelling abilities are diminishing," Luxa replied.

"So, why is it bad if I went to the Underland?" Gregor yelled.

"Because, if you don't recall, the Overlander stole both of the guard's swords and stabbed each of them, and seriously injured Ripred!" Luxa yelled back.

"Ok, let me get this straight," Gregor quieted down because his parents were beginning to catch up and could hear every word of Gregor's conversation with Luxa. "Ripred smelled a male Overlander; the guy took the guards' swords, and stabbed them. Then, hurt Ripred? OK, that was not me! I have nothing against Ripred or those guards, whoever they were."

"Well, since you arrived, it is time for your trial," said Luxa, in an angry tone.

"Trial! No, Luxa, I did nothing wrong! I swear! It could have been any Overlander!"

"It turns out, that specific Overlander was also a rager."

Gregor decided that no matter what he said, Luxa would rather believe her bond, Ripred than him. He thought he should tell his parents, and maybe they would bail him out.

"I wouldn't tell if I were you Overlander," said Luxa without turning her head. It was as if she was reading his mind.

"Well, why were you tied up?" called Gregor.

"It was a way to lure you into Regalia," Luxa replied.

Man, she really believed that Gregor had done this! He could tell this was a pain for her. Her eyes were red, like she had recently been crying. At least he knew she really cared for him.

"I bet she wants me to be innocent," thought Gregor. "But there's too many clues saying that I'm the killer." The next words he said made everyone, even Luxa, look at him in disbelief.

"I WISH THERE WAS NEVER AN UNDERLAND!" Gregor yelled at the top of his lungs. Half of him felt good to be able to say that. It was partly true. His father would have never left. His family wouldn't have had to come up with those lies. And most of all, he wouldn't be on trial right now. But the other half of him was upset about what he just said. He would have never met his friends. Like Howard, Mareth, Vikus, Ares, and . . . Luxa.

Gregor had immediately regretted what he said when Luxa came up to him, tears filling up her beautiful, purple eyes, and a pleading look on her face.

"Why, Gregor? Why?" She ran up to the exit of the tunnel, opened it, and ran away, not bothering to hold the door open.

When they came out of the tunnel, Gregor and his family were standing in the middle of the arena. Everyone in the audience was scowling at Gregor.

"Gregor, why are the Regalians angry? His Dad asked.

"I can't tell you." Gregor replied.

"Why not? What it they're gonna attack us or something?" Gregor's mom had a tighter grip on Lizzie and Boots.

"Mom, this is a trial."

"For what?"

"The Regalians think that I came a few days ago-

"Gregor!" The joy in Vikus's voice lifted Gregor a bit. The two hugged.

The Vikus's voice got sad. "You are going to execution."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The trial**

"Execution! But I didn't do it!" Gregor yelled, literally in Vikus's face. He had never been mad at him.

"My friend, I truly believe you are innocent, but anyone who disagrees with the council's choice, will be in deep trouble," Vikus replied calmly. The man always knew how to keep his cool through the toughest times. Like when Solovet used the plague as a weapon, or when she died. Gregor wished he could more like him.

"Well, I'm glad you believe me, because I have no idea what's going on!" Gregor said, with some relief. "But when Luxa told me that the person was a male Overlander, and a rager, _I_ almost believed that it was me."

"Anyone in the Overland could have been a rager, but where did he get a sword, and why wasn't he frightened about anything?" Vikus said in a soothing tone. He took a deep breath. "I have decided that I shall help to prove you innocent. In the Overland, they are called lawyers?"

"Right. Thanks Vikus. It means a lot since you could get in trouble," said Gregor. "Anyway, am I going to execution now?"

"Not now. First is the trial, then if things are straightened out, you may or may not be going to execution," said a voice from behind. Gregor turned around and saw Mareth. Gregor was about to go over to Mareth, and hug him, but then he thought Mareth might believe Gregor was guilty.

"So, Mareth, who's side are you on?" Gregor asked.

"I stand with my friends. Meaning you," Mareth smiled then ran over to hug Gregor.

"I'm glad I have people believing me," Gregor said to Mareth.

"I actually saw what happened. It was not you. This person was taller and had broad shoulders. I tried to tell this to the council." Mareth sighed. "None but Vikus believes me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get any of this," Gregor's mom stepped in to the boys' conversation. "What is this about believing Gregor, and stuff?"

So Gregor and Mareth explained about what happened with the guards and Ripred, and how Vikus and Mareth knew Gregor was innocent.

"My poor baby. We should have never come. Come on, Gregor. Let's go," Gregor's mom pulled Gregor towards the tunnel exit. For once, besides Gregor's first visit, Gregor really wanted to go home, and never come back to the Underland. So he let his mom drag him to the tunnel.

"Gregor, you cannot leave! We have guards at every gate to the Overland. Before you leave, the trial must be complete.

"Mareth, where's Luxa?"asked Gregor, completely changing the subject.

"In the prophecy room. I must go with you," Mareth replied.

"Why?"

"The council thinks you are 'dangerous' so someone of the Regalian army must be with you at all times. That person is me."

"Alright, let's go."

Gregor's family went to sit at the bleachers of the arena while Gregor and Mareth flew to the palace on Mareth's bond, Andromeda. She landed in the High Hall, and the warriors sprinted to the wooden door that opened to the prophecy room. It was a room where Bartholomew of Sandwich, a visionary, carved prophecies that foretold the future of the Underland. Gregor had been a part of four, the Prophecy of Gray, Bane, Blood, and Time. On Gregor's fourth visit, the prophecy had been an old Underland nursery rhyme. Mareth stood outside the room, while Gregor tiptoed inside. Luxa was sitting on the floor, weeping. She was probably upset about Gregor yelling he wished there was never an Underland.

"Luxa, I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated about you thinking that I was guilty when I really wasn't. You've got to believe me. Please," Gregor said. To his relief, Luxa turned around with one of her rare smiles on her face and got up to hug Gregor. Obviously, Luxa believed that Gregor was innocent.

"Do not worry, there is no execution now. Since I have full powers of queen, my belief is most important. Now I can tell this to the council," Luxa kissed Gregor on his cheek, and ran out of the prophecy room happily.

"Alright, now that she is gone, I can show you this," Mareth said as he pulled Gregor by his hand to a wooden shelf.

"Gregor, we have found a new prophecy written by Sandwich that concerns you," Mareth said.

"But I thought there were only four with the warrior. And besides, I killed the warrior, remember?" Gregor explained.

"Yes, and it concerns a dead warrior, but it has listed something as terrible as the last prophecy!" Mareth said frantically.

"Well, what?" said Gregor, getting frightened by what Mareth would say.

"It says . . . that . . . the queen of . . . Regalia . . . will . . . die . . . along with . . . her love . . . and the peace with the rats . . . will end,"


	4. Chapter 4

_I promise I will have the next chapter updated by next week. The prophecy will be in it, so I will need extra time to write that. Thanks to all the people who read my story and reviewed it. Keep on going!_

**Chapter 4: The secret**

So many things were stirring in Gregor's mind now. Luxa, Gregor, love, die, rats, peace, end . . .

"Uh, Mareth? Are you sure the prophecy is taking place now? Maybe it will take place in the future," said Gregor, hopefully, even thought he knew that would never happen.

"I'm sorry, Gregor. It is now. It states that after your flier is gone, Luxa and you shall die, and the peace with the rats will end months later," Mareth replied sadly.

"Well, at least I have time," Gregor said. His eyes were starting to fill with tears. "How come Luxa doesn't know?"

"She does not know because then, she would never have let you come to the Underland," replied Mareth. "But we need you Gregor. Will you stay with us?"

"I will. Anything to keep you guys safe," Gregor said.

"What of your mother? She does not enjoy the Underland as much as you and your sisters. How could she have ever let you come?"

"Well, a few hours earlier, while I was taking a nap, I had a dream that Luxa and I were in the jungle and she was sinking in quicksand. I tried to help her, but she was too far from me. Before I knew it, she . . . she . . .,"

"Died, I know. The prophecy also states that you had knowing of what was to happen to Luxa," said Mareth.

"Well, can we read the prophecy?" Gregor forced those words out of his mouth. He had to know what was going to happen.

"Yes, but since you are still in shock, you should read it tomorrow after luncheon. Vikus will be available to interpret the prophecy," Mareth said as he started to head out of the room.

Gregor followed him to the High Hall, this time, walking. When they found Andromeda, they climbed on her back, and they flew to Luxa's apartment. Before Gregor got off to go in, Mareth whispered, "Do not tell of what we discussed." Gregor nodded and jumped. The guards let him open the stone door, and there sitting on the floor was Boots speaking to Temp in Crawler, Lizzie talking to Ripred, who was on a bed with wheels, and Luxa reading a story to Hazard. When Luxa saw Gregor, she couldn't help but say, "Gregor! You're here! Gregor!"

"Finally, a _good_ reaction," Gregor thought happily. The two embraced and then Lizzie went over to them.

"Ripred wants to talk to you," she said.

Gregor and Luxa walked over to Ripred's bed. His face was covered with cream sauce. Gregor couldn't help laughing.

"So, boy. You've been practicing?" Ripred asked with a grunt. Gregor laughed again. It was as if he never left. Then he remembered that Ripred suspected Gregor had snuck in the Underland and hurt him.

"Ripred, just to let you know, it wasn't me. I know it seems like it, I almost thought it was me too, but you've got to believe me." Gregor went on about how he was innocent for about ten minutes. Everyone got very bored by minute two. Luxa almost fell asleep standing up. Even Gregor yawned occasionally.

"-And since I don't know the guards, I wouldn't have a reason to kill them. Also-"

"I believe you, alright? I know it wasn't you! Now stop your babbling and get me some more shrimp in cream sauce!" Ripred yelled. Gregor could see it hurt to even whisper. He didn't want Ripred to feel any more pain, so he ran to the food cart and pushed it towards Ripred's bed. Soon, the rat's face was covered up in fresh cream sauce. Knowing that Ripred was satisfied, Gregor took Luxa's hand and pulled her toward a couch. They sat down and right when Gregor looked into Luxa's eyes to say something, he stopped. Luxa's violet eyes were just so beautiful. He realized he was staring at Luxa like a maniac. But since she was doing the same, Gregor didn't bother to stop. Soon, he lost track of time. One of the Underlanders who were guarding Luxa's chambers came in and told everyone it was time for dinner. The kids left, escorted by the guard. Neither Gregor nor Luxa replied, so the guard just left the two, staring at each other, smiling big, wide smiles.

After a half hour, Gregor's stomach started rumbling loudly.

"Sorry, Luxa. I'm hungry. Let's go eat. I hope they still have some food left," said Gregor.

"Oh, right," said Luxa, realizing what she had been doing for the past half hour. "Yes, I am famished as well." She blushed.

There had been so much chemistry going on between the two lovebirds that Gregor and Luxa ran around the palace four times before going to the dining hall to eat. When they got there, Lizzie, Boots, Hazard, and Vikus were there.

"Gregor, I wonder what took you so long," Lizzie whispered in a singsong tone when Gregor took a seat next to her. "It's kind of obvious, since you were alone, with _Luxa._"

Gregor blushed, and tried to hide it by stuffing his face with food. For the rest of dinner, everyone chatted, and laughed. Gregor was glad about that, since this may be one of the last times he might ever see Luxa . . . alive.

Gregor awoke with Boots's face pressed onto his chest. It still kind of hurt ever since his last encounter with the Bane. But remembering he was going to die, for real this time, he let his chest ache.

Gregor spent the next few hours, talking with his parents, Mareth, and all of his other Underland friends. Finally, it was after luncheon. Gregor had some free time before he met up with Vikus. While he was wandering around the palace, he decided he would stop by the prophecy room, just to look at the prophecy for himself. When he got there, he found Luxa. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just told Luxa what he wanted to say before. 

"Luxa, since I wasn't the Overlander who came and attacked the guards and Ripred, who was it?"

"We do not know. You were our only suspicion," said Luxa. Then, she leaned forward and kissed Gregor. When she retreated, she said, "I knew it was not you. I was just so mad at the council; I put my anger on you. I apologize, Gregor." Tears filled her eyes. To make her feel better, Gregor opened his arms and she hugged him. They stayed like that for minutes. When Luxa tried to pull back, and Gregor didn't let go, she was confused.

"Gregor, please let go." When he didn't, she started to get aggressive. "Gregor, please. Let go! It is not like either of us will die," she said. When Gregor didn't reply, Luxa started to look worried. "Gregor, do you know something I do not?"

Gregor did not like keeping secrets from anyone, especially the people he loved. Hiding the fact that he and Luxa will die was definitely the biggest secret he had ever kept, or tried to keep. "What am I going to say? Maybe, 'It's dangerous if you knew.' That wouldn't work. Luxa said that to me, and I still wanted to know about the Prophecy of Time." Then, Mareth and Vikus came in, to Gregor's relief.

"Gregor, are you ready to interpret the prophe-" Vikus realized Luxa was in the room.

"What prophecy? Vikus? Gregor? Are you hiding something from me?" said Luxa in disbelief.

"Luxa, it is for your own good," Vikus said in a soothing tone.

"But I am the queen of Regalia! Nothing should be kept from me! What is it that is so secret I must not know? Tell me!" yelled Luxa.

Immediately after the words escaped Luxa's mouth a tall, dark-skinned, brown-eyed person with broad shoulders swung open the wooden door. He grabbed Luxa by the waist and ran out of the prophecy room, laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone. Queen Lyds here. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating for a long time. I promise chapter 5 will be published before August 30th, 2010. I am positive. Until then, I will be writing the 5th chapter. Everyone's tips were very helpful; hopefully the new chapter shows improvement. Thanks Nick410 for putting my story in your story. Thanks for all of the criticism, everyone. Peace out peeps and freaks! (no offense)


End file.
